1. Technical Field
Aspects of the present invention relate to a communication device and a communication system.
2. Related Art
Various types of communication devices, such as a mobile phone and a multifunction device having a telephone function, have been widely used. Japanese Patent Provisional Publication No. 2007-68234A (hereafter, referred to as JP2007-68234A) disclosed an example of a mobile phone. The mobile phone disclosed in JP2007-68234A displays an incoming call history screen in such a manner that if a party stored in the incoming call history is a registered person whose personal information and a facial photograph have been registered in the mobile phone, the facial portrait of the party is displayed in the incoming call history screen together with the personal information of the party.